Question: Convert the point $(\rho,\theta,\phi) = \left( 12, \frac{7 \pi}{6}, \frac{\pi}{3} \right)$ in spherical coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Explanation: We have that $\rho = 12,$ $\theta = \frac{7 \pi}{6},$ and $\phi = \frac{\pi}{3},$ so
\begin{align*}
x &= \rho \sin \phi \cos \theta = 12 \sin \frac{\pi}{3} \cos \frac{7 \pi}{6} = -9, \\
y &= \rho \sin \phi \sin \theta = 12 \sin \frac{\pi}{3} \sin \frac{7 \pi}{6} = -3 \sqrt{3}, \\
z &= \rho \cos \phi = 12 \cos \frac{\pi}{3} = 12 \cdot \frac{1}{2} = 6.
\end{align*}Therefore, the rectangular coordinates are $\boxed{(-9, -3 \sqrt{3}, 6)}.$